


Memory Loss

by Lizpi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Even best friends grow apart, Feelings, Gen, Lost Love, Nostalgia, Poetry, friends to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: "I’m losing details about your address and I don’t even remember your second last name."Words put together, trying to explain the feeling of losing your best friend when your lives grow too far apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself to write this, too personal and close to my heart. I still don't understand what went wrong. But maybe I do and that's why I wrote this after I walked by the church next to her old place. She's alive and healthy and happy, I hope.

I’m losing bits of you. 

Little memories that made me happy.

I’m losing details about your address  
and I don’t even remember your second last name. 

I lost you on the way of becoming adults  
and I can’t fix the wide crack between our paths. 

I’m losing bits of you and the memories are all painted in blue.

Little words whispered in your room late at night about the future and the past,  
our bodies smelling like school projects, innocence and good times. 

I don’t remember your voice when you were sad,  
we were too proud so we stayed apart. 

I’m losing bits of you and I notice that every sunrise.

I was walking near your neighbourhood the other day,  
and nostalgia slapped me in the face.  
The building hasn’t changed but you’re family is not in there. 

I remember you in my dreams  
and you are skinny as always.  
I wake up wanting to text you but  
your name is not on my phone anymore. 

I’m losing bits of you. 

And I know that you also lost,  
the pieces of me that you kept inside yourself.


End file.
